


Erotyczne fantazje 154

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 154

Dziedziczka nie mogła już dłużej czekać. Chwyciła głowę Ruby swoimi rękami i mocno wepchnęła swojego sztucznego penisa do jej ust. Młodsza łowczyni, ssała i polerowała go swoim językiem, robiąc to najlepiej jak tylko potrafiła.

Weiss patrzyła na swoją dziewczynę z szyderczym uśmiechem. Trzymała jej głowę mocno, kiedy sztuczne nasienie wypełniło wnętrze ust Ruby, która wszystko połknęła z wielką chęcią.


End file.
